My Black Butler Love Story
by You.Killed.My.Kitty.14
Summary: Rated T for now don't know how far this story will go. First time writing a Black Butler story so please no hating. I also suck at summary's. The pairing is SebastianXCiel ! 3


The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. (I wish I did though).**

**~Time Change, When~**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**~Past~**

'Kill them! Kill them all! Please just kill them!' Ciel Thought. "Stop please stop! Someone please help me!" Ciel yelled at the top of his lung scared of what these crazy people might do. The people holding Ciel captive grabbed the brander and stuck it to him. "Ahhhhhh!" Ciel screamed in pain and agony. 'Someone please help me! Kill them all and rescue me!' Ciel closes his eyes.

"Ahhhhh!" The captivators screamed in terror and pain. Ciel opens his eyes and looks around the room. All he sees are black feathers. "You called for me." A deep voice said. "Just help me please." Ciel whispered scared. "Think carefully should you reject the faith even this once the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach." "Do you think one who was among the faithful would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?" The Deep voice then chuckled. "I'll ask it once more do you wish to form a contract with me?" "I do now stop asking this deciduous question and let me know if we have a deal!" At the end of this statement more black feathers began to fall, though the darkness of the feathers blood red eyes glow though the darkness.

**~Later That Day, Past~**

Ciel returned home with his new butler. When he got to the mansion he found out that it burned down. "Sebastian, I order you to rebuild this mansion." "Yes, Young Master." While the repair on his mansion we taking place he went to find a place to sit for a while till it was done.

**~One Hour Later, Past~**

Sebastian had just finished rebuilding the mansion when he had realized that the mansion would need some people that could protect the young earl from any trouble that would seem or produce a threat to the young lord. "Young Master, I have finished rebuilding the mansion as you had ordered. Sebastian had followed his young master back to mansion. Sebastian had given Ciel a tour of the mansion. After the tour Sebastian had put Ciel to bed and went to find the three servants that would protect, serve, be loyal, and never ever betray the young earl.

**~Present Day~**

"**BOOM!"** There was a huge explosion that shook the whole mansion including the occupants inside. "What was that?" Yelled Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive is a young earl with two butlers, Sebastian and Tanaka, one maid, Mey-Rin, one gardener, Finnian, and one Cook, Baldroy, all these servants have something special. Ciel also has no parents, a mansion, a company to run as well as a big title as earl and the queen's watchdog. He is also betrothed to Lizzy Midford, his cousin.

**~Kitchen~**

"What was that noise?!" Sebastian yelled with Ciel behind him trying to see into the kitchen _**(With **_Ciel_** still being a child he has his curiosity)**_. "I tried to cook this here meat with me flamethrower." Baldroy said in his British accent. Sebastian just sighed. "You're not supposed to cook with your flamethrower. Let me cook and fix your mess." Sebastian gets to work on cooking as Ciel goes to his study and while the other servants enter the kitchen. "What was that explosion?" the other servants asked in their own accents. Sebastian sighed again. "Baldroy thought that it would cook the meat faster if he used his flamethrower." The bell rings that Ciel wanted service. Sebastian sighed, "What could the young master want now? All of you get work!"

**~Study~**

Ciel rang the bell wanting something sweet to eat. "Sure wish Sebastian would hurry up." Ciel goes back to work on his paperwork and reading the documents paperwork.

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

Sebastian knocks on the door and gets no answer. Sebastian knock again but still gets no answer go he just walks in and looks around he spots Ciel asleep in his chair and walks over. "Young Master you must wake up you will catch cold if you sleep here." Ciel wakes up and looks around. "I guess I must have fallen asleep while doing paperwork." "It would appear as so. Anyways what did you need when called for me?" "I would like something sweet along with tea." "But young master you will ruin your dinner." "I don't care Sebastian!" "As you wish Milord."

**~Five Minutes Later, In the Kitchen~**

"What shall I make for the young master to eat? Hmm… I shall make him a Currant and Berry Summer Pudding." Sebastian then gets to working on making the snack.

**~A Couple Minutes Later~**

**Ding.** Sebastian went to take the pudding out of the oven and puts the finishing touches on the snack and heads up to the study with the tea and the pudding on the tea cart.

**~Back at the Study~**

Sebastian knocks on the door. "Come in." Sebastian walks in with the tea cart. He places the pudding and tea in front of Ciel. "A familiar scent. Is this tea Earl Grey?" "Yes Young Master." As Ciel finishes up eating the snack Sebastian starts to clean up the mess and then leaves to work on other chores that need to be done till it is time to put Ciel to bed.

**~9:00 at Night**

Sebastian heads up the stairs to the study so he can put his young master to bed. **Knock Knock.** There is no answer. Sebastian knocks again but, still gets no answer so he just walks in and spots Ciel asleep in the chair. "Young master you will get sick if you sleep there." Ciel just opens up his arms so Sebastian to carry him to bed. Sebastian puts him up and carries him to the young boy's bedroom. Sebastian sets down the boy while he goes to get his night shirt. While Sebastian retrieves the shirt Ciel crawls to the middle of the bed and falls asleep. Sebastian changes Ciel. When Sebastian finishes put the shirt on Ciel wakes up. "Sebastian, I don't feel good." Ciel said sleepily. "Would you like some warm milk?" "Yes."

Sebastian left to get Ciel some warm milk but, in when he left the room he heard Ciel crying. When he had heard the crying Sebastian had moved very fast to get the milk and rushed back to his master's bedroom. Ciel never heard Sebastian return but when he did it was too late because he was still crying. "Young master, what's wrong?" "Nothing, Sebastian!" Ciel yelled as he wiped his eyes.

"It is something because you wouldn't cry for no reason. You wouldn't cry at all for that matter." "It's just that today is a bad day. And when I think about I more it makes me think that one day you will leave and then I will have no one but myself. I will be lonely. Sebastian was confused he didn't understand what today was and why would he young master would believe that he would leave him. It took a few moments until he realized that it was the day Ciel's parents had died and he was abused. He also realized that Ciel thought he would live him like his parents had. It was also then Sebastian had thought about a good thing that happened that day. It was the day they formed a contract and came to be where they are now.

Sebastian thought it was a happy day because what happened on the horrible day if it never happened they would have never meet. Sebastian was very happy to have Ciel as a young master. "Young master that day may have been the most horrible but it was also it was a great day because I got to meet the most beautiful master I could ever ask for. And for that I am grateful." Sebastian said. Ciel blushed at the statement and had tried to hide his face under his bangs. Sebastian just smirked at seeing his master blush. "Are you okay young master you seem kind of hot?" Sebastian said sarcastically. "Shut up, Sebastian!" Ciel yelled embarrassed while even blushing more.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to embarrass you that much." Sebastian said huskily. Sebastian then walks closer to Ciel but, Ciel doesn't realize this till arms were wrapped around him. Ciel looks up seeing Sebastian. "Please don't cry anymore young master." Sebastian whispered while leaning closer towards Ciel's lips till they touched. The kiss was a slower and pleasant one and Sebastian then ran his tongue on Ciel's bottom lip which caused Ciel to gasp. Sebastian took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside to explore the wet cavern, which caused Ciel to moan. When the need of air became too much they parted. When they separated Ciel was painting and trying to catch his breath. Soon Sebastian got up to leave the room. "Good night Young Master." Sebastian said closing the door. That night Ciel went to bed thinking of his demon butler.

**Well I'm going to stop here. Tell me what you thought of it so far and please don't hate it, it's my first Black Butler story. I had a lot of my friends read this while I was writing it and they said it was okay, but I feel like it's bad, so your reviews of what you think would be a lot of help on how I should write my next chapter. Thank and Please Review. And I will get to writing the next chapter. Bye.**


End file.
